Betrayal
by WolfyMagician
Summary: In which Felix exposes Ralph's little secret... Fluff. Established Ralph x Felix. Slash.


**Betrayal**

* * *

_Warning: Ralph x Felix; this contains slash, yaoi, guy x guy. Don't like, don't read. _

* * *

Wrong.

This was so _wrong_.

Ralph knew it, too. And the fact that he did—the fact that the act was completely _intentional_—made the whole mess that much _worse_.

Oh, goodness. He was a terrible man.

The shame of it all...

But that wasn't the worst of it. Oh, _no_.

And the sad part was Felix.

He was _betraying_ Felix. His _lover_. The man he promised to _love_ and _cherish_ eternally and forever—and all that other jazz.

If the handyman found out...well, _there_ went their relationship. There went all the hope, love, and trust they shared...

Ralph promised he'd stop, promised he'd quit cold turkey and be done with it after the first time. But then...it had felt _so_ good, and he had _loved_ the end results. As much as he knew that what he was doing was _sick_ and _vile_ and _twisted_...he couldn't _stop_ for the life of him.

_Abominable_.

"You know...if my boyfriend could see us now...he'd probably kill me," Ralph sighed, sprinkling a bit of feed into his makeshift birdcage. Inside, his most recent pet quacked happily, almost instantly devouring the food. "Hey, slow down," the very large man laughed in amusement, resting his arms on his knees as he watched Kenneth continue to hungrily eat.

When it was finished, the small duck quacked once more and attempted to flutter its wings, only to be stopped by the small wooden stick attached to the left one. It blinked once at the offending object, then turned its head towards Ralph as though saying,_ "Get it off me!"_

Rolling his eyes, Ralph waved a hand dismissively at the annoyed animal. "You're hurt. Until your wing gets better, you're stuck with that cast." Furrowing his eyebrows, the brunette glanced off to side almost wistfully. He absentmindedly stuck his arm out, allowing Kenneth to hop atop of it. "I did the same for Jack once... Maybe you know him. He hit the side of the building 'cause Felix bumped into him when he fell down..."

Then, riding the wave of nostalgia, Ralph found himself recounting previous encounters with other flying ducks. He told Kenneth of the happiness he felt once he saw each and every single one of his 'patients' fly away safely, of the pride that surged through his being as he thought of his surprising success at healing the injured animals.

In fact, Ralph was so immersed in his storytelling that he didn't notice the front door unlock. Nor did he notice the quiet footsteps of a certain _handyman_ climbing the staircase. Nor the swinging open of the attic door, exposing his dirty secret.

He only noticed the shocked gasp of Fix-It Felix, Jr., who was frozen in place as he stared at him with wide eyes.

_Oh, no..._

"Wreck-It Ralph!" exclaimed Felix in shock, when he finally found his voice, horrified. He glared at the duck perched on Ralph's right arm, then at the nervous face of his boyfriend. "How _could_ you?"

"Felix, this isn't what it looks like—" Ralph began, only to be cut off as Felix sharply turned away and began to leave. Panicking, the bigger of the two deposited a rather oblivious Kenneth back into his temporary home, which he then placed on an old table by the window. He draped a small blanket over the cage, but left the side facing the window unobscured.

Now to get Felix...

It must've looked funny...seeing a giant of a man chase his tiny counterpart around the game for ten solid minutes. Must've been even funnier seeing said large man finally snag his said counterpart—kicking and screaming—while practically forcing him into his huge arms.

To the Nicelanders watching everything from their rooms, _yes_, the whole scene was absolutely _hilarious_.

"Felix—oh, c'mon, Lixie, calm down..."

"_No_! Let me _go_! Ralph! _Put me down_!"

"_Ouch_! Hey, watch the feet!"

"Ralph, I am _not_ in the mood for this!"

"What, and you think _I_ am?" Ralph grumbled, climbing the few steps to their apartment. He nudged the door open, grinning sheepishly at Q*Bert, who caught his eye from the next building where he stood with some of his friends. The little orange fellow only raised an eyebrow at the apparent kidnapping. Sighing tiredly, Ralph slipped inside their comfortable home, trying his best to ignore the still-fuming Felix in his arms, who, luckily, had decided to stop trying to escape.

There was complete silence as Ralph eased past the living room and climbed up the stairs. He hesitated when he reached the landing, wondering whether they should talk in privacy, or have the bird in question in their presence. Finally deciding that he rather liked Kenneth alive and well, Ralph avoided the attic door and kicked the bedroom door open. Immediately, Felix scowled.

"_No_, Ralph. I said I _wasn't_ in the mood."

"Huh? Wha—no! We're just going to _talk_." Blushing, the so-called 'bad guy' shook his head, gently sitting his boyfriend onto their large bed. As an afterthought, he grabbed the nearest piece of furniture—which turned out to be their dresser—and dumped that in front of the door, blocking the only escape.

Felix obviously realized this, for he immediately straightened his position and crossed his arms. "Meanie."

"Let's just talk about this, baby..."

"Don't you _dare_ use those names on me, Ralph! You _don't_ have the right!"

"Aww, now who's being the meanie?"

"Still you! How could you do this to me?"

"I couldn't help it!" Ralph yelled back, wringing his hands in obvious distress. Though he was the larger, stronger, and more intimidating of the two, he had to admit that he still _cowered_ under his boyfriend's glare. "He—he was just _lying_ there, Felix. I had to help—"

"They try to _kill_ me every day!" snapped Felix somewhat crazily, making over-exaggerated hand gestures. "You're—you're _helping_ my _murderers_!"

"They're _ducks_, Felix!" cried Ralph with his own exuberant hand motions. He sincerely hoped that Felix wasn't joking when he said that he'd made their walls soundproof. Otherwise, they'd be getting a _lot_ of complaints. And weird stares. "They're programmed to anyway—"

"Exactly! They know that they have to kill me! It's _intentional_, Ralph!"

"But Kenneth wasn't even in the game! He got hurt before he could make it—"

"_Kenneth_? You gave it a _name_?"

"Well, _this_ one's Kenneth—" Oh, dear. _Shut up, mouth, shut up, shut up, shut up—_

"So this isn't your first time?" demanded the fix-it man angrily, throwing his arms dejectedly in the air. "How many others, Ralph? _How many_?"

"J-just a few—but not a lot, Felix, I promise!" Ralph desperately pleaded, reaching out to take his lover's hand. Unfortunately, this attempt was an unmitigated failure; Felix stepped away. "Hear me out, Felix. You know I only love _you_."

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have done this," sniffed Felix with a pout, looking away somberly. Ralph, however, took full advantage of this momentary vulnerability. He quickly scooped his counterpart into his arms, hugging him close to his body. With, surprisingly, little opposition.

"I love you, Felix. You know I do..."

"...hmph..."

"You love Ralphy, too, right?"

"_Hmph_."

"So cold, Felix," murmured Ralph, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's temple. When Felix still refused to acknowledge his apologies, Ralph only pulled him closer. "I love you."

"No...I'm not talking to you right now," Felix stubbornly muttered, his baby-blue eyes still evading Ralph's wary brown ones. A shame, really, since he thoroughly enjoyed looking into those gorgeous gems.

"Alright. You don't have to. But just so you know, I'm really sorry about...what I did. And I didn't do it because I wanted to help your—uhm—_enemies_. I did it 'cause I felt _bad_ for them. I hate seeing the weak so _helpless_... Just like I hate seeing _you_ so _upset_." Ralph took a deep breath. He glanced down and saw that Felix was indeed looking up at him, with a strong emotion he couldn't exactly pinpoint. But whatever it was, it gave Ralph the confidence he needed to continue. "What I'm trying to say...is that...my love for you will _always_ be my top priority. No matter what I do or say. So...so if you want me to let Kenneth go, I'll—I'll—"

But he never got to finish.

Mainly because he found his mouth preoccupied with another set of lips.

And who said all interruptions were bad?

Felix kissed him hotly and with renewed vigor. Ralph, overwhelmed with the ferocity and passion of the kiss, felt his knees give way. He fell backwards onto the bed, their connection never once breaking. His large hands held Felix in place, though at this point, they didn't really need to; Felix was obviously _not_ planning on escaping any time soon.

"_I_. _Love_. _You_," whispered Felix sweetly, each word punctuated with a kiss. He ran a hand through Ralph's messy brown locks, savoring the feel of it around his fingers. Licking his lips, the handyman stole one final kiss before pulling back, eyes half-lidded and overflowing with pure love for the man below him. "You say the sweetest things..._Ralphy_..."

"Only to you," Ralph grinned, brightening considerably at the single utterance of his pet name from his boyfriend's mouth. He tugged Felix closer, and pressed their lips together once more. Then twice. Trice. A _thousand_ times.

It didn't matter.

The next day, after an extremely _enjoyable_ evening with each other, Ralph found Felix in the attic, carefully feeding Kenneth from his hand.

Smiling, he quietly watched the two bond, wondering when he'd find another duck to take in.

And perhaps next time, Felix could even name it...

* * *

**A/N: Did my 30 Rock reference not kill you? xD**

**Ah~ I love Jack McBrayer. I'm sure I've said that a billion times~**

**Okay, so I had no idea whether to call them birds or ducks. I eventually went with flying ducks, 'cuz that's what they probably are. C;**

**So I tried to make the beginning sound like Ralph was cheating... Hahaha, but like he'd ever cheat on Felix.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Sad face.**


End file.
